


TWO kind fools (for the prize of one)

by Alassea Black (AlRiddle)



Series: Drabbles for tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlRiddle/pseuds/Alassea%20Black
Summary: Prompt 28 for karagordonAnd it only took us double the time it took to write the drabble for us to come up with a title.





	TWO kind fools (for the prize of one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorenzaccio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorenzaccio/gifts).

> Prompt 28 for karagordon  
And it only took us double the time it took to write the drabble for us to come up with a title.

They lost. They actually fucking lost.

Regulus throws his bag to the ground and slumps down in his seat, well aware that his mother would be scolding him, had she seen him then and there.

Thankfully, no dear mother is nearby. Only the mermaids swimming outside the common room and someone snoring rather loudly from the couch facing away. Regulus snorts lightly at that, kicks his feet up on the table, and leans back on the couch, his muscles aching with every move.

This was humiliating in every way. The first game of the season and they_ lost_. To_ Hufflepuff_ of all houses. Now, in theory Regulus doesn’t really like to underestimate the Hufflepuffs. Their seeker is darn great at what she does; he knows that. The rest of the school is another story.

He decides to go out and find Barty instead of moping in the common room and rises with a soft hiss, picking up his bag as his body protests the sudden movement.

As he limps across the hallways he avoids catching the other students’ eyes, yet keeps his head up while he looks straightforward, making sure he looks aloof enough for the others not to suspects he’s avoiding them, yet aware enough to actually_ avoid_ looking at the others even by accident.

He finally reaches the foot of the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower and lowers himself on one of the steps as he takes his charms book out of his bag, finding no harm in reading the homework as he waits for Barty to get here, or for another Ravenclaw to get him for Regulus.

Immersed in the theory of the Banishing Charm that he only noticed the deliberate cough a boy was making after the third time, dismissing the first ones as mere noise in his brain. He looks up at him impassively.

“What?”

The other boy looks startled at the cold tone and puffs himself up in response, “’Are you here for Barty?’ I said.” his voice taking on a hard edge.

Regulus blinks.

_Oh…_ He’d completely forgotten.

The boy seems to know this as he shakes his head while he walks past him, up the spiral stairs, “I’ll get him.”

Regulus - too surprised by the unexpected conversation - let’s out a small ‘thank you’, though the boy was already gone by the time he managed it. He looks at the time which tells him he’s been here for an hour and flinches._ Merlin_…

His embarrassment is short-lived though as his friend rushes to his side, but stumbles down the last steps in his haste. Regulus smirks at Barty, and the other boy just rolls his eyes at him.

“Yeah, yeah… So… good game?”

Regulus snorts and throws his charms book into the bag. “You weren’t there?”

Barty looks sheepishly at him as he sits up on the floor, “Sorry.”

Regulus just shakes his head, not saying anything.

“So… how was it?”

“We were obliterated.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah…”

“And you…?”

“I’m good.”

“Good…”

“Yep.”

They sat there in awkward silence. Regulus wondered when it’d stop being awkward between him and Barty. He certainly hadn’t expected his friend to_ like_ him, but he also didn’t want to lose his friendship. He was an important part of his life, and someone who despite countless disappointments still stood with him.

Honestly, Regulus wouldn’t sit on a staircase for an hour for just about anyone.

“Actually, I’m really sore. The Hufflepuff Seeker really gave me a run for my money.”

“Really? She’s usually really bad.”

Regulus shakes his head, a contemplative look on his face, “No, you’re thinking of Charon. She graduated last year. This new Seeker is…”

“Okay!” Barty said abruptly, startling Regulus, then his face reddened, “Sorry…Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Nevermind, forget I said anything.”

Regulus sighs and hides his face in his hands, “Barty…” he lets out, the sound muffled, “I’m sorry, look, let us just go out and… I don’t know… Let’s sneak out to Hogsmeade. Find someplace to sit and…” he gestured around him, “Away from all this… this.”

Barty’s face lights up and he immediately rushes past Regulus towards the hallway, “It’s a date!”

Regulus sighs as he picks up the bag and slings it over his shoulder as he goes after him, “Call it whatever you want,” he mumbles to the empty hallway.


End file.
